Introducing Rose
by WingedPanther73
Summary: Sybil and I were discussing how annoying mpreg can be. This is my attempt to create a PLAUSIBLE mpreg scenario. I also find the notion of Draco/Ron slash incredibly implausible. I've just combined them :) Warnings: slash, mpreg, allusions to non-consensual sex.


Title: Introducing Rose

Author: WingedPanther73

Pairing(s)/Characters: Draco x Ron

Rating: M

Summary: Sybil and I were discussing how annoying mpreg can be. This is my attempt to create a PLAUSIBLE mpreg scenario. I also find the notion of Draco/Ron slash incredibly implausible. I've just combined them :)

Warnings: slash, mpreg, allusions to non-consensual sex.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, its names and characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Beta Reader: Sybil Rowan

* * *

Ron woke up to every muscle in his body aching. He groaned, feeling solid rock beneath his back, and rolled onto his side. "I've got to quit sleeping outdoors," he muttered. Hermione had insisted that a camping honeymoon was the ideal option, after how much Harry and Ginny had raved about the fun they'd had. Ron preferred a bed to bedrock for sleeping.

He quickly realized he wasn't outdoors as his eyes opened. It was dark, and there was no sky. He was underground. A little more reflection caused him to realize he was naked, for some unknown reason. "Da hell? Where am I?" A little quick exploration revealed he was in a small cell, with iron bars. To make matters worse, he was really hungry.

After an unknown period of time, he saw the light from a wand approaching, soon revealing Draco's slimy countenance bearing a plate of food. "Good morning, Weasley. I've brought you breakfast! All you need to do is drink a little potion to earn it."

Ron glared at Draco. "Where's my clothes? What's the meaning of this?"

"Patience, Weasley, all in good time. First, the potion, then you can have breakfast." He set the platter down, just out of reach, revealing a mouth-watering feast. He lofted a vile looking potion and held it forth.

One whiff confirmed his suspicions. "Polyjuice potion? What are you up to?"

"It's a simple enough trade, Weasley. You drink the potion, you get food. If you don't drink the potion, you get to smell the food and watch me eat it. It's your choice."

"Who will I turn into?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out. What will you do, Weasley?"

Ron backed away from Malfoy, acutely aware of his own nakedness, and the fishy circumstances he was in. "I don't trust you, Malfoy."

Draco shrugged, sat down, and proceeded to eat the breakfast, making a big deal of exclaiming how delicious it was. Ron watched, stomach growling, knowing that he couldn't afford to take the potion.

It took far too long for Draco to finish eating and leave. Ron sat in darkness, hungry, cold, and miserable, hoping Hermione would find him soon. He had the best possible witch for a wife. She wouldn't let him down, now.

* * *

Ron assumed his second round of torment was lunch time. Draco certainly brought an appropriate enough choice for lunch, complete with tea.

"Getting hungry, Weasley?"

Ron knew better, but his stomach rumbled inconveniently. "Sod off."

Draco seemed to enjoy Ron's lunch even more than the breakfast. Ron wondered what was taking Hermione so long.

* * *

By dinner, Ron was desperately thirsty, as well as hungry. He didn't know what was taking Hermione so long, but it would do no good to hold out and let her rescue a corpse. He needed food and drink.

"I'll drink it."

The grin on Draco's face made Ron hesitate, but he knew he didn't have a choice. He quaffed the potion as fast as possible, and waited for it to take effect. Soon, he felt his body changing.

Being naked, he was acutely aware of his genitals shrinking to nothing, even as his body shifted form. He looked at Draco's leering face in horror as he realized he was now a naked girl! He looked down, and realized there was only one girl he knew of that was a a redhead. He was his sister.

"Don't you look at her!" he screamed as he attempted to cover his sister's immodesty.

"Ginny, you look lovely!" Draco leered. To Ron's horror, Draco entered the cell and threw him to the floor. Ron was too weak, in his sister's body, to fight him off.

A while later, he was left on the floor, with a tray of food and water for consolation. He felt humiliated, and hurt. It was only pure hunger that made him uncurl his body and eat, naked and violated, in the cell.

All he could think about was what Hermione must have felt when they were finally together. Her reaction had seemed so different from what he was currently feeling. The idea that sex could make you feel vulnerable and hurt, instead of close and happy, was new to him.

Sometime during his meal, Ron's body returned, making the sense of violation feel even stranger. The pain stayed in his genitals, much to his regret. Where was Hermione?

* * *

The next day, Draco seemed unusually chipper as he presented the potion for Ron to drink again.

"Are you kidding me? Why the hell would I drink that again, you sick freak!"

"Because you're hungry, Weasley."

"You raped me!"

"Of course not. I raped your sister. I just used you to get her here."

Ron realized that Draco balmy. He didn't know the details, but knew he would never let himself be violated by Draco again.

About halfway through the the meal, Draco suddenly stopped. "Petrificus Totalus!" Ron found himself frozen, as Draco pried open his mouth and poured in the potion. Soon, Ron found himself being violated again, with no way to fight back.

When Draco had exhausted himself in Ron, he finished the breakfast and then left.

* * *

Ron was left petrified until lunch time, when Draco returned and gave the counter-curse.

"Will you be more cooperative this time, Weasley?"

For the first time in his life, Ron felt truly helpless. He would be raped again. He knew this. In his sister's body. The choice was whether he would eat, and whether he would be able to move during the afternoon.

"Why are you doing this, Draco?" He couldn't put any venom in his voice. He knew he was in trouble, and at Malfoy's mercy.

"'Cause your sister's a looker, but I know I don't stand a chance against Potter. I was able to get samples of her hair, though, and I hate you almost as much as Potter. I figured I'd get the best of both worlds. Are you going to drink?"

Ron wanted to surrender, but he couldn't hand over Ginny's body to a slime like Malfoy without a fight. "I'd rather starve!"

"It seems I'll need to train you in how to serve me, Weasley. Imperio!"

Ron was vaguely aware of taking the potion, and then acting like a complete slut for Draco. It didn't seem to matter, until the curse was lifted, and he found himself wanting to wash his mouth out with lye.

Where was Hermione?

* * *

The next time, Ron didn't fight taking the potion. There was no point. He remembered everything he'd done that lunch hour, and being in a fog while it happened just made it more disgusting.

"Very good, Ginny. But I don't think you understand how much fun that was. Using a spell to get your obedience isn't quite the same as having you offer yourself of your own will."

Ron hated being called 'Ginny'. Not that arguing the point was worth it.

"What do you want me to do tonight, Malfoy?"

"Start by putting some affection in your address, Ginny."

"Sod off."

"Crucio!"

Ron's entire body spasmed, dropping him to the floor.

"I don't think you have the proper sense of respect, Ginny."

Ron spent the entire hour under the Cruciatus Curse.

He wasn't sure if Hermione was going to find him. Sleep came quickly, but was filled with nightmares of pain and Draco shouting "Crucio!" at him.

* * *

The next morning, Ron's heart started beating in terror as Draco approached.

"Ready for morning exercises, Weasley?"

Ron was ready to die. He'd been under two unforgivable curses already, Draco had nothing to lose, now.

"Take the potion, like a good lad."

Ron didn't fight it. His body felt weaker in Ginny's body, but without a wand, that didn't matter. His eyes were locked on Draco. Seeing what was coming might help him brace himself a little, but he really didn't know.

"You aren't covering yourself, Ginny. That's good."

Ron could only gulp in anxiety. Draco already knew every detail of this weak, frail body.

"Let's see if you've learned obedience, Ginny."

* * *

After an hour of being debased in Ginny's body, Draco finally left. The fear of the Cruciatus Curse had over-ridden any sense of pride or dignity he had left.

Draco's final words as he left were, "I don't want to see Ron any more. Make sure I don't." With that, he left the noon dose of potion behind.

"Yes, Draco. I'll be sure to take it at first wand-light."

Ron's breakfast was seasoned with the tears of his humiliation.

* * *

That morning was spent dwelling on what he had done out of fear. He couldn't imagine talking about his experiences with anyone. He couldn't believe that only a few days ago he had thought of Hermione as his salvation, and now he couldn't imagine facing her. Draco had transformed him from a happy newlywed, to a slave.

When the wand light appeared, Ron scrambled to take the potion.

* * *

It was around the second week of captivity that the unthinkable happened. It was after the lunchtime violation that something went wrong.

Ron's body didn't return to normal.

At first, he figured his perception of time must have gone wonky. He was living in darkness, after all, and only saw light when Malfoy was debasing him. After a while, panic started to set in, however. It was taking too long to return to normal.

He knew, from Barty Crouch's time as Moody, that the potion always wore off. Always.

When Draco came back with dinner, Ron was in a state of near-total panic. Draco was startled by the look of panic on Ron's face, until he saw the potion vial was still full.

"What's this, Ginny? Did you save an extra dose to greet me with?"

Ron could only shake his head in fierce denial, panic in his eyes. Ron was used to being Draco's plaything. It was the prospect of not being himself again that was eroding his mental state, now.

* * *

Ron woke the next morning, still wearing Ginny's body. He'd never known a Polyjuice Potion to last more than a few hours. This was over a dozen hours. Something had gone horribly wrong.

As Draco returned, the vial of Polyjuice Potion was still full, and Ron still looked like Ginny. "Ginny, what's with the potion?"

"I don't know. I don't seem to need it any more."

Draco got a smirk. That morning was more brutal than usual.

* * *

As lunch time approached, Ron was trying to grapple with the reality that he was permanently a girl. Worse, he was Draco's slave. His mind was running through ways to kill himself with the spoon he was allowed to eat with. He didn't see another way out of this horror.

Soon, a light appeared in the hallway, bobbing rapidly. No, more than one. "Ron! Are you down here?"

It was Hermione. Harry was calling for him, too.

Ron was silent. There was no place to hide from them. He curled into a ball in the corner and hoped they wouldn't notice him. How could he face Hermione, when he was trapped in Ginny's body? How could they have a marriage?

The first face to look into his cell was Ginny. Her jaw dropped as she saw her doppleganger in the cell. "That pervert!"

Harry and Hermione appeared on either side of her, their faces quickly falling into confusion while Ron kept his face hidden.

It was Hermione's gentle voice that got a reaction from him. "Ron?"

He moaned a little, wishing she wasn't seeing him like this.

"Alohomora!" The cell popped open, and Hermione awkwardly put her arms around him. "Get a blanket!"

Ron heard the other two scurry away.

"What did he do to you, Ron?"

He couldn't say anything, but the tears began to flow down his cheeks. He was no longer her Ron. He was nothing.

* * *

It wasn't until the testing at St. Mungo's was done that Ron learned he would spend nine months in Ginny's body. He was carrying Draco's child, and the maternal magic of pregnancy wasn't going to let the Polyjuice Potion's effects end until he had given birth.

Apparently, it wasn't that unusual for couples to play with swapping bodies. In that situation, St. Mungo's could transfer the baby to the real mother, and the problem would be solved. They couldn't do that with Draco. First, he was male. Second, he was in Azkaban for life.

Another option would have been transferring the baby to Ginny, but it seemed that she was pregnant as well. It was Hermione that raised the barbaric Muggle procedure called "abortion". The horrified stares everyone gave her caused that unpleasant prospect to be dropped.

* * *

9 months later, Ron gave birth to Rose Weasley as Ginny gave birth to James Potter, II, down the hall. A few minutes later, Ron regained his manhood.

Hermione insisted that Ron was a better lover than any other man could hope to be.


End file.
